Futuramente no Passado
by IsahPucca1010
Summary: Pucca decidiu voltar no passado para conhecer sua mãe e seu pai.Só que uma coisa ruim acontece. Ela troca de corpo com uma menina com a mesma idade sua, a Sara, de 1975 tudo nisso é tentar saber quem é Sara, e Sara saber quem é Pucca. Elas são parentes ?
1. Chapter 1

35 anos atrás...

1975 ...

Pucca se espreguiça...

'hmm, ainda bem que foi tudo um sonho. Nem imagino o que poderia acontec...' - o pensamento dela é interrompido quando ela se levanta da cama e se olha no espelho.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

***((())_+++

2010...

Sara se espreguiça como Pucca...

'hmm, hoje vou me encontrar com Marvim e... Que quarto é esse ? Como diabos vim parar aqui ?' - Sara pensa.

***((())_+++

1975...

"Sara o que aconteceu ?" - Katherine.

Pucca olha para Katherine.

"Q-quem é você ?" - Pucca.

"? Sara você está beem ?" - Katherine.

"Sara ? Quem é Sara ? E que lugar é esse ?" - Pucca.

"Ta bom, já perdeu a graça... Cadê o Dumplin ? Até agora eu não o vi... Você acordou agora?"

"Dumplin ? Você quer dizer Tio Dumplin." - Pucca franze o cenho.

Uma versão mais jovem de Tio Dumplin aparece.

"Tio ? XD , que maluquice. Oi Kate." - Ele dá um selinho na boca de Katherine.

"É parece que ela acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje... Fala que não sabe onde está... Tá te chamando de tiio... " - Os dois riam.

"Ta, vou descer. Daqui uns 15 minutos tenho que sair já." - Tio Dumplin. Eles começam a descer as escadas.

"_Saaara, o Marvim chegou._" - Katherine grita lá de baixo.

'Marvim ?' - ela pensa.

Marvim aparece.

"Oi meu bem. Coloca outra roupa que nós vamos dar uma volta com a galera." - Ele se aproxima dela para beijá-la. Pucca o empurra.

"O que foi ? Algo errado ? Você está estranha hoje." - Marvim desce as escadas.

***((())_+++

2010...

Pucca sai do quarto e olha tudo...

Sara, quase sonâmbula, se levanta da cama e vai até a porta.

"Jesus, será que me seqüestraram ? E que voz estranha é essa ?" - Sara.

Ela abre a porta.

"Ah, Pucca que bom que você acordou. Se troque, já está na hora do almoço." - Tio Dumplin passa no corredor perto do quarto.

"Dumplin ?" - Ela pergunta.

"TIO Dumplin." - Tio Dumplin.

"Nossa como você está velho !" - Sara.

"Vou finjir que não ouvi isso."

Ela volta no quarto e sem querer se olha no espelho.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" - Sara.

**uhsahuashasuhashuas aposto que vocês não intenderam naada ! Próxiimo capp breeve ! *-***


	2. Chapter 2

**Volteeeii !**

**Aprecie a históriia.**

2010 - Na hora do almoço.

Sara viu as roupas de Pucca, só que nenhuma tinha o seu estilo. Ela achou as roupas bem estranhas, ela colocou qualquer uma.

Ela saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas.

"Cara! Como aqui parece a minha casa !" - Sara.

Todo mundo começou a cumprimentá-la. Pensando que ela é Pucca.

"Por que todo mundo está me dando oi ?" - Sara.

Ching em uma mesa junto com Abyo e Garu chama Sara.

"Puuucca! Vem aqui." - Ching.

Sara nem ouve, pois, vensa que não é ela.

"Pucca!" - Ching novamente chama.

Quando ela vê que Sara nem olha, Ching se levanta e vai até lá.

"Pucca você não me ouve não ?" - Ching.

"Pucca? Quem é Pucca ?"

"Nossa, eu não sabia que você tinha voltado a falar." - Ching.

"Amm, quem é você ?" - Sara.

"Ai Pucca pára com isso, o Garu está ali na mesa." - Ching.

Ching pega na mão de Sara e a leva para a mesa.

"Ei me solta! Pra onde você está me levando ?" - Sara.

"Pucca, para com isso ! Já esta irritando!" - Ching.

"Por que você fica me chamando de Pucca ? Meu nome é SARA!" - Sara começa a mexer seu braço para Ching soltá-la.

Ching solta.

"Nossa hoje você está insuportável!" - Ching.

Ela vai pra fora do Goh Rong.

Garu e Abyo ficam olhando pra ela - O.O

Sara olha pros dois.

"Que que é pirralhos ?" - Sara.

"Pirralhos ?" - Abyo.

Sara olha em tudo. Ela começa a se assustar , por que vê que é tudo moderno. Ela começa a passar mal.

"Nossa..." - Ela desmaia.

1975 -

Pucca desce as escadas.

"Nossa, como aqui parece com o Goh Rong." - Pucca pensa.

Ela sente uns braços se envolverem nela por trás.

"Você não ia se trocar ?" - Marvim.

Ela explode nos braços de Marvim.

"Ahh, me deixa sozinha! Eu nem conheço você !" - Pucca.

Ele franze o cenho.

"Sara! Você sabe que eu não gosto de brincadeiras !" - Marvim.

Ela coloca as mãos nos braços de Marvim.

"Escuta, eu também não sou de brincadeiras. Agora me deixa sozinha que eu quero voltar pra minha casa !" - Pucca.

"Sara!" - Marvim a chama.

"AHH ! Meu nome é Pucca e não Sara!" - Pucca.

Marvim olha para Tio Dumplin.

"_o que deu nela ?_" - Ele pergunta silenciosamente.

Tio Dumplin encolhe os braços.

*a cena muda para pucca*

Ela olha em tudo, vê que parece que ela está num retrô.

"Mas-oque-é-isso?" - Pucca.

Ela começa a passar mal como Sara. Ela desmaia também.

2010...

"_Pucca ! Pucca acorda ! O que será que ela tem ?_" - Tio Dumplin começa a chamar Sara.

Ela começa a abrir os olhos.

"Onde eu..." - Quando ela vê Tio Dumplin. "Mas..." - Ela se levanta e olha tudo outra vez.

"Em que ano nós estamos mesmo ?" - Sara.

Tio dumplin franze o cenho.

"Ammm , 2010 ?"

"2 mil... e 10 ? Ai meu Deus !" - Sara. "Eu estou louca ? Parece que... parece que eu estava em 1975 ontem !" - Sara.

"1975 ? Pucca você está lou..." - Sara interrompe Ching.

"AHH Eu sou a Sara ! Sa-ra !" - Sara.

"Pucca, Sara... A Sara é a sua mãe !" - Tio Dumplin.

"M-mãe ? Eu não tenho filha !" - Sara.

"Não ! Ela é sua mãe, não você é mãe dela." - Tio Dumplin.

"Mas, minha mãe não se chama Sara. Ela se chama Hanna." - Sara.

"Meu Deus Pucca! Hanna é a sua avó !" - Tio Dumplin.

"E você é meu cunhado ! Namorado da minha irmã, a Katherine! Onde ela está ?" - Sara.

"Pucca, você está começando a parecer sua mãe. A Katherine é sua tia, eu sou seu tio." - Tio Dumplin.

"Me responda ! Onde está Katherine, onde está o Marvim..." Ela agarra a blusa de Tio Dumplin. "Onde está 1975 ?"

"... Como você sabe do Marvim se eu nunca te falei sobre ele ? Ele era um antigo namorado da sua mãe, só que eles não..." - Sara o interrompe.

"Já cansei de ouvir baboseira." - Sara.

"Onde você vai ?" - Tio Dumplin.

"Não sei, vou ver se encontro um skate. Estou precisando. E vou ver se mudo esse visual ridículo também, estou parecendo a Minnie Mouse com esse cabelo." - Ela solta suas marias chiquinhas.

"Pelo amoor !" - Sara.

Ela sai.

"_Meu...Deus !_" - Tio Dumplin.

1975...

"Sara ! Você está bem meu amor ?" - Marvim.

Pucca franze o cenho.

"Meu amor ?" - Pucca.

Marvim sorri.

"Não..." - Pucca é interrompida.

"Ow cara, nós não íamos dar uma volta ?" - Lucas.

"Eu não sei cara... A Sara não está muito bem hoje." - Marvim.

"Mas eu tenho certeza que ela vai melhorar dando uma volta de skate. Eu sempre melhoro com isso ;)" - Kate.

"É mesmo , vai lá Sara." - Katherine.

"S-skate ? Eu nunca..." - Pucca é interrompida.

"Ah, vamos logo !" - Kate.

*a cena muda para fora, Pucca se trocou e colocou uma roupa meio punk*

Ela olha para o que ela está vestindo.

"_Meu Deus._" - Pucca.

"Ótimo, então vamos." - Marvim.

Todos começam a andar em seus skates.

Pucca fica lá parada olhando para seu skate.

"Am... A ultima vez que eu andei em um skate... Foi um desastre." - Ela pensa.

Ela sobe em seu skate e cai de bunda.

"Awww." - Pucca.

Quando Marvim vê que ela fico para trás. Ela volta para pegá-la.

"Sara, o que há de errado com você hoje ?" - Marvim.

"Am... Pois é... Eu não sei andar de skate." - Pucca.

"Mas... Todo dia você anda com a gente. Para com isso." - Marvim.

Ela abaixa a cabeça. Ele á abraça.

"Eu não sou essa Sara que vocês pensam, eu sou outra pessoa ! Só que não sei como vim parar aqui nesse corpo." - Pucca.

Marvim franze o cenho.

"Sara, você está enlouquecendo! Um bom beijo irá curá-la." - Marvim.

"O qu..." - Pucca é interrompida por um grande beijo de Marvim.

Ela até que tenta sair, só que o beijo vai ficando muito bom. Ela coloca os braços no pescoço de Marvim.

"Eu... Eu... amm nunca ninguém me amou !" - Pucca.

"E eu ?" - Marvim.

"O.O" - Pucca.


End file.
